Ashes of the Phoenix
by Faeriefirefly
Summary: What would happen if Hermione didn't attend her 6th year at Hogwarts? What would happen if Dumbledore paired her with her rival Draco Malfoy to help save the wizarding world from an evil more evil than Voldermort? This is a rewrite of my older story...
1. Chapter 1

Hermione rested her chin against the cold metal bar of the railing meant to keep people away from the train tracks. She listened to the train whistle and the other witches and wizards milling about, waiting to board. She wasn't too sure she could go through with it; Harry and Ron were going to be so upset. Her right hand was nervously playing with the note in her pocket; she had been given it through an owl earlier that week. In the distance she spotted a patch of red hair and freckles heading her direction. Ron had a goofy grin on his face and was being followed by the rest of the Weasley clan. Harry trailed behind, pushing his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. Hedgwig, Harry's lovely snow white owl, landed on the railing next to Hermione and hooted softly.

"There she is." Molly Weasley smiled as she wrapped Hermione up in a large hug, "Have a good summer dearie?"

Hermione smiled weakly at the woman, "Yes. May I speak with Harry and Ron privately for a moment?"

"Of course of course…" Mrs. Weasley ushered her group off to the ticket counter, leaving the two boys with her.

"Um, Hermione…where's your things?" Harry glanced around near his friend. "I don't see Crookshanks or any of your trunks…"

Hermione felt her eyes fill with tears, "I'm…uh, well not going this term."

"What?" Harry and Ron exclaimed almost in unison.

"I can't go. My mum and dad fell on hard times and I have to stay back to help them out. If I don't no one else will. They need me." Hermione began to sob softly as she lied to her friends. She despised liars and now she was one.

Ron sat down on the bench behind her with a pained look on his face, "What do you mean? But you won't be in our class anymore…you'll fall a year behind!"

"I _know_!" Hermione wiped her tears away with the sleeves of her jacket, "Don't you think I know that Ron? But I can't do anything…"

Harry just stared at her, almost analyzing her face for a few minutes before speaking. "Well, you have to help your folks out, no matter the cost."

Hermione knew Harry would be the first to understand, after all his parents died for him. She nodded and sniffled, "I just…wanted to say goodbye here in person. It just seems so unreal…and I'm going to miss you two."

Ron rifled through his pockets and handed her his handkerchief. "We'll all miss you too Hermione. It won't be the same."

One of the conductors called for an all aboard; Harry glanced at Ron, it was time to go. Hermione bit her bottom lip as she watched her friends board the train without her. She hated lying to them so much but Dumbledore's orders were specific, not to tell anyone why she wasn't headed off to Hogwarts this term. She tucked the note from the headmaster deeper into her pocket as the last few students boarded and the train let off a loud whistle, with puffs of steam coming from the stack.

"Goodbye." She said softly as the train began to pull out of the station. Ron and Harry were waving sorrowfully in the window as they passed her. Hermione waved a small, sad wave back and wiped away her tears with the handkerchief; there was no need for anyone else to see her performance. She carefully made her way to the cab call window, avoiding the Weasley family as much as she could; she didn't want to have to explain anything to them. The witch behind the counter called her a cab.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry and Ron were silent for the start of the train trip. Neither could believe that the brightest witch in Hogwarts history wasn't going to be attending her 6th term of school. The cart witch came by, offering snacks and drinks, both boys declined. Harry stared out at the passing trees, he couldn't pin point exactly why he questioned Hermione in his head. Something about the way she acted was wrong to him, he couldn't shake of the feeling he had been lied to. Ron was picking at a loose thread from his robes; his tiny owl Pig was perched on his head, sleeping.

"What could be such a problem her parents have to keep her from school?" Ron finally broke the unsettling silence.

"I dunno Ron." Harry replied, once again shoving his glasses back up the bridge of his nose.

"It still is…I mean, she isn't coming Harry. She isn't going to be in our classes this year…she…" Ron sighed. Harry nodded; he understood what Ron was getting at. He rested his forehead on the cool glass of the window, his thoughts kept spinning around in his head.

The doors to the car opened suddenly as a man pointed to the seats across from them, "Those taken?"

"No sir." Ron answered.

"Good then. Alright you two, sit down and no trouble, you hear?"

Harry sighed as he watched two people he really didn't want to deal with at the moment sit down in the empty seats; it was Crabbe and Goyle. They were Malfoy's lackeys, bullies that had picked on Harry ever since first year. Crabbe closed the door; an uncomfortable silence filled the car. Harry frowned, where was Draco?

"Hey…where's your leash holder?" Ron glanced over at the two, "Draco finally get sick of the smell of you two?"

Goyle turned beet red and looked as if he was ready to hit Ron, "Shut up Weasel."

"We don't have leashes…" Crabbe cracked his knuckles and glared at Ron, "and Draco isn't coming this term. His father had estate business to take care of and Draco stayed back."

Ron grinned, "Draco isn't coming this term?" He looked to Harry for a high five but found his friend frowning, "What's the matter Harry?"

"Well…Hermione isn't coming and neither is Draco…" Harry continued to frown, both the head boy and head girl were missing from the school.

"Coincidence Harry…nothing more." Ron clapped Harry on the back, "Stop thinking and start celebrating…we won't have to deal with Draco and his sneering all year!"

Harry shook off the unnerved feeling he was having as Ron's excitement of not being tormented all year was rubbing off on him. The two thugs who sat across from them ignored them for the rest of the journey; they were too busy stuffing themselves with pies and cakes they had bought from the cart witch.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione sat in the back of the dirty little cab as the driver weaved in and out of the London traffic. The meter kept rolling, it was up to almost ten pounds already. Sighing loudly, she watched the big fat raindrops hit the window and roll down the side of the cab. She never liked London; it was too wet and cold for her. The cabby yelled as a large red truck swerved in front of him, he slammed on the horn to let the driver hear his indignation. All the noise was giving Hermione a headache, how she wished she could just be at the Leaky Cauldron already. _Soon,_ she thought to herself, _soon I will be having tea with Dumbledore and I will find out exactly what he wanted._

"Well now, thas an odd thin' for a youngin' to be havin' in her purse now isn't it?" The driver was looking at Hermione through his rear view mirror. Hermione looked down at her clutch and noticed the end of her wand was sticking out.

"I believe I am paying you to drive me someplace, not ask questions." Hermione's cheeks flushed as she tucked her wand back into her purse.

"Jus tryin' to make a bit o' conversation now milady, no need to get your knickers in a twist." He shrugged as he pulled off to the curb. A small sign hung above the door with the words The Leaky Cauldron swayed gently in the wind and dripped water. Hermione handed the man his eleven pounds and exited the cab.

"I'd be keepin' an eye out miss…there be not so nice wizards about these days." His voice lowered, "They say You-Know-Who is coming back and a young witch as yerself ought to be at school."

Hermione frowned; she thought for sure he was a muggle! He nodded in her direction and pulled away from the curb. _Well now, that's not something you see every day,_ Hermione thought to herself, _a wizard driving a cab._ She ignored his words; everyone was talking about Voldermort and about how he was coming back. Hermione, of course, knew he was well alive…she remembered the horrors of the past five years that she and her friends had been forced to endure.

The grimy door of The Leaky Cauldron was shut tight against the cold, it took Hermione shoving hard against it to get it open. As she stumbled inside, the patrons all took a collective glance up at her and back to what they were all doing. She glanced over the crowd and spotted the blue cap and long white beard of Dumbledore. He was sitting in the corner with a drink in front of him as well as beside him; _so someone else is here as well,_ she thought.

"Dumbledore." Hermione greeted her headmaster with a nod and stopped at his table. He smiled and motioned for her to sit.

"Hello Ms. Granger, we are waiting for our other member to come back from the restroom before we get started." He motioned to the barkeep as he took a long sip from his glass. The woman brought a steaming mug of butter beer and set in front of Hermione. She took a long drink from the warm brew, glad to wrap her half frozen hands around the glass.

"What's _she_ doing here?" A familiar voice sneered in distain from behind Hermione; she sighed and winced as Draco Malfoy stood next to Dumbledore, wearing his trademark scowl.


	4. Chapter 4

A sudden halt of the train and the call for unboarding awoke Harry from his nap; he sat up and stared at the majestic castle in the distance. Seeing it always brought better memories for Harry and pushed the ones of his horsey aunt and over-bearing uncle down. His happy thoughts broke every time he thought about them and how close he had come to having a real, loving family with his godfather Sirius. He shook the pain back down and with Ron gathered their belongings and quickly departed from the train.

"Don't look so down Harry," Ron nudged Harry's shoulder and pointed, "Look, there's Hagrid."

The tall half-giant of a man with a large, ferocious looking beard was calling for first years to follow him. Harry smiled as another pleasant memory of his first year took over his mind; they had all been so small and so frightened. The pair headed off in Hagrid's direction; Ron let out a yelp as the hood of his robes was suddenly yanked back.

"Ronald Weasely, when mother finds out that you stole my wand…" Ginny Weasely was bright red from her righteous rage at her brother. Ron laughed and took off towards Hagrid at a light jog but Ginny caught up with him fast, and bullied him to the ground. She fished her wand out of his pocket and swore she would turn him into a newt if he ever did that again by the time Harry had caught up. She rapped the side of his head with the handle of her wooden wand before she stood up.

"Ow!" Ron gently rubbed his head, "Was only a joke. You were the one who almost forgot it in the first place!"

Harry was grinning for the first time in a while at his friends. Harry handed her back a Wizard's card that had escaped her pocket; Ginny had turned into a rather nice looking girl, well at least Harry had begun to think so. Ron would murder him if he ever voiced _that _opinion however. Ginny stormed off to the horseless carriages to take one up to the castle.

"Ello you three. Where is Hermione?" He twirled the end of his beard around a finger.

"You mean you haven't heard?" Harry asked.

"Heard what?" Hagrid frowned and continued to usher the questioning first years off to the lake's edge, where they would take the boats to the castle.

Ron beat Harry to the news, "She isn't coming. Something about her parents needing her this year."

Hagrid frowned, "Seems a few people won't be here this term."

"Who else?" Harry asked.

Hagrid looked flustered, "Oh well, no time to chat. Have make sure these first years don't drown or get eaten by the lake monster…" He hurried off in that direction. Harry and Ron glanced worried at each other before deciding it was best to just hurry to the carriages and up to the castle.


	5. Chapter 5

"Please Mr. Malfoy, have a seat. Join us." Dumbledore motioned to the chair beside Hermione. Malfoy reluctantly took the seat and continued to wear a nasty look as he waited for the Headmaster to explain himself. Hermione couldn't bear to look at him; Malfoy was the cause of so much torment to her. He was the one who called her a MudBlood, a witch or wizard who came from muggle parents. She wanted nothing more than to leave the room, but she was far too curious as to what Dumbledore was so concerned over to keep her out of school.

"I don't see why I am here. I was made headboy, I should be back…" Malfoy ignored the drink in front of him.

Dumbledore took another sip of his drink, "That will all come in due time. For now, let's enjoy our drinks."

"Sir…" Hermione pondered aloud, "If you are here, who is in charge at Hogwarts?"

"Ordinarily Professor McGonagall would be in charge, however she is away. So Professor Snape has stepped up for the role."

Malfoy nodded, "He is a fine teacher and will finally be able to teach _some_ people the proper way of wizards."

Hermione's anger bubbled again; she knew the veiled reference was to her and her friends. She gripped the bug tighter in her hands to keep from saying something nasty back. Dumbledore motioned for another round of drinks. After a few more minutes of uncomfortable silence, Dumbledore finished his drink, stood up and motioned for them to follow.

"I believe we have a need for a more private space my dear." He slipped the waitressing witch a silver coin. She smiled and motioned to the first door down the hall. As the three stepped inside, the door closed on its own and a soft hum of magic sealed it tight. "Now onto business as I am sure you two are curious."

The Headmaster sat down at the head of the small table that filled the room, the students sat down in the other two chairs. A large map spilled over the edges of the table, Hermione stared at the map; she had seen this magic before. Harry had a map of his own called a Marauder's Map; it showed the exact detail of everyone in the Hogwarts castle. Only _this_ map was huge, it showed all of London and its inhabitants. Draco's eyes bugged as he watched the tiny dots with the people's names wander about on the map.

"It's been brought to my attention that Voldermort has been spotted recently in London." Dumbledore started. "Myself and another wizard went to track him down, he eluded us from the very start. The red Xs on the map indicate where he has been, he has some sort of cloaking to shield him from these maps but it will show us his previous locations."

Hermione frowned, it seemed to her that he was up to something but this wasn't Voldermort's style. He never was one to lie low on the ground like the serpents he could speak with. The red Xs showed he was frequenting the areas where wizards were more of the norm but it didn't make sense that he wasn't making himself known is some fashion.

"As grievous as this new is, however we have reason to believe that the powerful wizard we know as Voldermort is no more."

"Wait…what?" Hermione glanced up from the map. Draco was frowning even more than usual.

Dumbledore sighed, "It has been reported that Voldermort, along with other witches and wizards, have had his magic power stripped from them."

Hermione's mouth hung open in stunned silence; she didn't even think that was possible. Draco beat her to the question, "Is that even possible?"

"It seems someone has found a way." Dumbledore stroked his beard thoughtfully, "I fear we may be facing a far more terrible threat than Voldermort would have ever possessed. He only wanted to rule the magical world; this new person is seeking to destroy everything. A wizard stripped of his power…this has never been accomplished before. The two of you are to report to this address in an hour." A skinny long finger pointed to a small cottage just on the outskirts of where they were now. "A witch by the name of Minas Serude can answer more questions than I can."

Hermione sat back in her chair. She couldn't find words to explain what she was thinking. Draco was silent as well, he seemed to be paler than normal. The map's tiny dots continued to move about; the single dot inside the tiny cottage was pacing back and forth across her living room.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry and Ron sat in a grumpy silence ever since they had entered the castle to find out that Snape was the temporary Headmaster of Hogwarts. His was scowling about the dining hall as if he was just waiting for someone to say or do something to cause his wrath. Ginny had chosen the seat next to Harry; he wasn't sure if it was just coincidence or not but he enjoyed her company. She was trying to stifle a giggle as she pointed out a yellow sticky note that had been placed onto Snape's back with the words: "ONE UGLY TOAD" on it.

"This is a new year and it will be filled with new rules while I am Headmaster here at Hogwarts…" Snape droned on over his new rules and regulations; both Harry and Ron were almost falling asleep by the end of it. All the fun and excitement had been stripped of the first year's hat sorting ceremony; even the singing hat only did one verse before getting down to business. It had been good to Gryffindor this year; six new students to fill the benches.

After the ceremony was finished it was announced that Harry Potter would be Gryffindor's newest and youngest captain of their Quidditch team. The entire Gryffindor table exploded into cheers; Harry turned bright red and did his best to slink out of the spot light. He reflexively glanced over at the Slytherin table to where Malfoy sat to receive his normal scowl; Harry was still surprised to see that seat empty.

"Alright, quiet down!" Snape's voice snapped loudly over the hall. He rapped his wand against the table, "When you are finished with your dinner, you are to report to your prefects and stay in your dormitories. No wandering around the halls or grounds or points will be taken from houses."

A bounty of food appeared before each student, dinner was served. Ron began to pile food onto his plate. Ginny rolled her eyes but followed suit. Harry wasn't hungry; he just wanted to go lie down.

"Do anything this summer Harry?" Ginny placed a buttered roll onto his plate.

"No, was just harassed as usual by my 'family'. You?"

Ron spoke with his mouth full, "Oh Ginny here got all the fun this summer didn't you?"

"Shut up Ron and don't talk with your mouth full. You look like a cow." Ginny daintily began to slice her food, "But yeah, I spent the summer at a Witching camp."

"Oh she had fun alright…" Ron grinned evilly, "Met a boy there and snogged all day didn't you?"

Ginny glared at her older brother, "Shut up! God you are so…so…insufferable!" She slammed her fork and knife against the plate, grabbed her bag and stormed out of the dining hall.

Ron's eyes widened, "Man she can't take a joke these days."

Dinner ended an hour later; Ron was a Gryffindor prefect so he collected up the first years and herded them towards the stairs. Harry was always a little jealous Ron had been picked prefect over him, but he supposed that he had enough on his mind just being _him_ and now Quidditch captain. Still he wouldn't have minded a shiny badge.

As they approached the Pink Lady portrait, they found Neville Longbottom standing outside begging her to let him into the dorm. Harry smiled; it was like he was home again.


End file.
